


Superfam Femreader!

by Geekforlife18



Series: DC stories [4]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Childbirth, Cold Weather, Coma, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Meddling Kids, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pillow Talk, Pregnancy, Protective Clark Kent, Self-Hatred, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Just like my Batfam Femreader only Superfam! Like my other some stories with you has a love interest or wife or sister of the Superfamily or with another hero. Also both Conner's exist so the Superboy from young justice is same name and his leather jacket 90s brother is named Kal-ElY/N - you're nameY/H/N-you're hero nameY/L/N - you're last name(S/M) Supermom(S) Has sister of Superkids and daughter of Clark and Lois or dating one of the Superboy's





	1. (S/M) Listening To Your Heart

Clark is your husband Kal, Conner, Kara and Jonathan are your blood children who are all kids 

Your P. O. V 

I whinced in pain shaking freezing to death its only a matter of time until Clark finds me. Hopefully not one of the kids they don't need to see me like this I faintly see my husband's face

"Y/N!!........ 

Clark's P. O. V 

"what if she doesn't wake up!" Kara said 

"she'll wake up sweetheart" 

"is she gonna be OK?" Conner asked 

"she'll be fine I promise kids" 

"I want Ma!" Jonathan said crying 

"oh son" 

I picked him up Kara, Conner and Kal hugged me I knelt down with the kids I looked at each one of them 

"hey your Ma is the strongest person I know I promise she's going to be OK... OK kids I'm going to make supper" 

"nah Pa I got it" Conner said 

"you know how to cook?" 

"yeah Ma taught me I'll make supper" 

I ruffled Conner's hair the kids went to the kitchen. I sat on the bed focusing on her Heartbeat she's in so much pain.  
I hear my phone I looked Ma I answered 

-"hey son I was just wondering if you and Y/N had any plans for the weekend I've been missing my grandkids" 

"Ma.." 

-"honey what's wrong?" 

"it's my wife Ma she-she's not OK" 

-"oh Clark what happened?" 

"Her rib is broken, her arms in a sling. She's suffered from a concussion from a severe head injury, it could be months until she awakens if...at all" 

I held her hand fighting tears that fell 

-"oh sweetheart I'm going to get ready and come" 

"no Ma I can't ask you to do that" 

-"Clark I'm your mother I'm coming to help you with the kids you and I both know I'm not changing my mind" 

I sighed "yes ma'am" 

She hung up I tried so hard not to cry knowing the kids could hear me. I hear Ma's truck and the kids running to her 

"you're gonna be just fine Y/N I promise" 

I feel Ma put her hand on my shoulder. I touched her hand she kissed my head 

"don't worry she'll be alright son" 

I started sniffing I kissed my wife's hand. Weeks later Y/N still unconscious I had to go to the Watchtower for a League meeting. I put my suit I felt Jonathan crawl on my cape 

"what do you think your doing son"

"I don't want you to w-leave"

I sighed I held him in my arms he hugged me tight. Kara walked in

"come on Jon let's go play with Krypto and Wolf"

"yay!"

He flew out Kara looked at Y/N

"thank you for helping me with Jon"

"of course Pa just promise me you'll be back ok and not hurt"

"oh sweetie"

I hugged her she started crying I kissed her head and dried her tears

"I'll be back soon I promise"

She nodded sniffing I kissed her head again and left.

Kal's P. O. V

Late at night Pa's still not home I sat by Ma

"hey Ma... I know I haven't been in here in a while.. I'm sorry I just- it's hard seeing you like this I feel responsible for this please. I'm so sorry for the way I always act irresponsibly I promise to be better" I started crying "just wake up"

I hugged her kneck the only place she wasn't severely hurt I started sobbing 

"Kal"

"leave me alone Conner"

"she's gonna be OK she'll wake up"

"how can you be so certain" I let go of her "just look at her Conner" 

"I know.. because Ma is stronger than Pa and us combined. She's to stubborn to leave us.. Plus it's the only thing keeping me sane hoping she well wake up"

Clark's P. O. V

I can't believe I left I listened to Victor debrief us on non important matters. I shut my eyes knowing there red from stress and not sleeping in week's or as it been month's it feels like year's

"you okay Supe's where's Y/H/N" Barry asked

I clinched my first "please don't ask" I mumbled

I focus on her heartbeat I hear Kal's and Conner's heart. I took a deep breath knowing that they are both worried, possibly crying. I listen hearing them cry oh boy's. Finally Victor finshed I flew home fast. I saw Conner hugging Kal both of them crying I ran holding them both I instantly remembered when they where born. They hugged me tight I feel Kara hug my neck Jonathan flew I held him 

"you kid's want to sleep in here tonight" 

"yeah!" they said 

The kids laid in their sleeping bags on the floor. I laid in bed I held Y/N's hand...... 

Your P. O. V 

I blinked my eyes trying to adjust how long have I been out. I looked and see Clark holding on to my hand. I noticed the kids all asleep on the floor. I gently kissed him his eye's shot open he kissed me 

"oh Y/N!" 

He carefully touched my cheeks he started crying I wrapped my arms around his neck he hugged me 

"I'm so so sorry Y/N" 

"shhh don't worry honey" 

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" I hear the kids say 

They all flew fast and hugged me I kissed their heads and cheeks 

"oh my sweet baby's" 

All the kids crying which made me cry 

"we wought we w-lost you" Jonathan said 

"oh baby momma is not going anywhere I promise"


	2. (S)Little Heartbeat(Conner)

I sat on my bed I shared with my husband Conner. He's off on mission again helping Dick. I've been sick for day's and weeks I'm not on period. I'm sure it's nothing then again I could check. I went to doctors conforming I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant Conner and I are going to have a baby. I went to the store to get groceries before Conner gets home. I went home already dark I unloaded the groceries. I hear the door open I feel Conner wrap his arms around me. I touched his head he buried his face in my neck 

"long mission"

He groaned I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed there for a while. All the sudden Conner tensed his muscles he jumped back looking at me shocked

"Conner what's wrong?!"

He started gasping smiling Conner! He laughed trying not to cry 

"Conner are you OK" 

"I'm ok I'm fine... I'm perfect" 

"oh that I'm so sorry Conner I promise I was going to tell you about the ba" he kissed me " I just" he covered my lips 

"shhh I can't believe where going to have a baby!.. you should be resting you and our baby" 

"I know I was just wanting to get groceries before you got home" 

"I think we should all be getting some sleep" 

We went to the bedroom I changed into Conner's shirt and sat on the bed humming. I looked at Conner who is leaning on the doorframe smiling at me 

"what?" 

"you look beautiful" 

"oh shut up Conner I look sick and pale and I'm gaining weight" 

He sighed he sat at the end of the bed and took his shirt off following by his shoe's socks and pants. He turned the lights off and got in bed with me. Everything fealing right I laid my head on his shoulder he moved my hair back looking at me 

"you're sure you're OK with you know all this" 

He gently touched my stomach 

"I'm a little surprised, mabye even scared.. But I love you and the thought of you giving me a baby.. We're gonna be parents and yes I'm a little worried about how I could be a good father. I just I don't want to let you down Y/N you know that"

I kissed him "you're going to be a great father Conner" 

Month later I'm 4 months pregnant. Conner and I getting ready to see our family for the 4th of July. 

"almost ready babe" 

"yeah Conner just trying to figure out what to wear" 

I put a baggy shirt and comfortable jeans. Conner walked in he kissed me he gently placed his hands on my growing stomach. He shut his eyes listening to our unborn baby's heart beat. It always calms Conner down when he's stressed or upset. We left Conner pulled in we got out Jonathan ran up 

"Y/N! Conner! You're home!" 

He hugged me Conner almost scolded Jon. I glared at him he sighed Jonathan hugged Conner

"hey champ"

"hey you two... late again" Kal said

"how's my little supe" 

We both laughed we hugged each other I kissed his head 

"oh Kal I've missed you!" 

"humph sorry Cassie and I have been busy" 

I ruffled his hair he rolled his eyes. I feel my hormones start to build up I cleared my throat. We walked to the backyard seeing grandma Martha, Clark and Lois

"oh there's my loving granddaughter!"

"hi grandma"

She hugged me "oh my sweet girl" she let go "are you alright dear you look sick"

"oh I'm perfectly fine grandma don't worry"

I hugged Lois she touched my hair

"are you sure you are OK honey"

"Ma I promise I'm ok"

"you're being paranoid Lois Y/N looks great same as always"

"thanks Pa"

I hugged him "although you do look a little bit" I cut him off

"I'm fine I promise"

"alright I'll take your word for it"

I sat on the picnic table Conner sat in front of me 

"honey breath" I mumbled 

He nodded later that evening my best friend and Kal's girlfriend Cassie came. We all sat in the living room Jonathan sitting next to me and Conner on my other side it's only a matter of time until Kal, Jonathan or Clark listens to my heart and finds out I'm pregnant. Kal grabbed his phone and took a video 

"OK so where making a video at the annual Kent family fourth July ok so we have my lovely fiance who's pregnant" 

"Kal!" Cassie said 

Lois screamed 

"your serious!" Clark asked 

Kal laughed nodding they hugged Kal and Cassie. Conner and I looked at each other 

"I knew it ha!! Oh this is to good!" Kal said 

"OK Kal caught us Y/N is pregnant" 

Lois laughed hugging me 

"oh my sweet girls!" she said 

"I get two friend's!" Jonathan said 

"when are you due?" Cassie asked 

"December 25" 

"ha I'm 24th!"

"Christmas baby's I'll be" Clark said 

This was a random idea I thought it would be cute hope you liked it. If you want more of Y/N and Cassie going into labor and blaw blaw let me know


	3. (S)Not Good Enough(Kal)

Clark's P. O. V

Lois and I looked in the window to a room with a stretcher our daughter laying there. She had been missing for 5 month's I found her beaten nearly to death and Kryptonian injected into her system. I was so close to killing Luther Conner had to pull me away. 

Kal's P. O. V 

I sat on the beach my eye's red I shut them crying. Everyone inside the cave Y/N and I never really did get along but I love her deeply. I hear someone Kara I dried my tears. She touched my shoulder and sat down with me 

"she's going to be OK Kal" 

I started sniffing this is all my fault all that wasted time fighting 

"you know she doesn't blame you" she said 

"you can't mean that Kara I shouldn't have spent all that time fighting with her, acting like a dumb-ass, irresponsibly, treating her like shit, all she wanted was for me to act better.... Face it Kara I'm the black sheep of the family... What matters is that she comes out of this alive and things go back to the way they we're"

"Kal you cant keep your feelings bottled up forever" 

"I have for the last 2 years and I'll continue until... Well I guess forever" 

Your P. O. V 

I hear beeping I groaned pain everywhere 

"shhh shhh it's OK I'm here Pa's here" 

Pa I can tell by his voice he's been crying 

"you're gonna be just fine sweetheart" 

I hear Ma sniffing I feel Pa holding my hand and Ma gently touching my cheek. Day's later I slowly rebuilt my strength. I stayed at home with my parents and my little brother Jonathan. I sat on the couch feeling exhausted. Jonathan walked in wearing his Pajamas he cuddled next to me. I started wondering if I had done something to Kal he's been avoiding me, he won't talk to me, bearly looks at me, it's like he's terrified of me. I finally got better Nightwing gave me permission to go on missions. I went to the Cave Kal saw me looking at me shocked 

"w-what the hell are you doing?!" 

"what does it look like I'm doing Kal!" 

"getting yourself killed!" 

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" 

"you weren't the last mission we we're on!" 

"oh so you want to talk about last mission! I come home and look at me like I'm already dead. Do you have any idea how much you broke my heart?!" 

"Y/N...I didn't" 

"save it!" 

I walked past him my heart breaking more than I thought possible. After the mission I went to my room in the cave. I sat on my bed I heard my intercom I touched it 

-"you ok?" 

"yeah why wouldn't I be" 

-"I know you better than that Y/N" 

I huffed "it's complicated Conner I thought maybe after I came back Kal and I could be something more but now he looks at me as if he doesn't even know me" 

-"hey I know you are having a hard time. Don't forget what Ma always says" 

"people are not perfect especially Kryptonian's" 

-"exactly don't worry granted Kal's a bit of a idiot but he needs you" 

"he may need me but I doubt he will ever want me" 

-"sis stop with the negatives your beginning to sound like me" 

I laughed "thanks Conner" 

-"anytime sis" 

I heard the door knocking I looked at the cameras Kal! 

"what do you want?" 

"I need to talk to you" 

"I'll open th" he cut me off 

"no don't!"

"why I thought you needed to talk to me" 

"I do I just can't see you face or I'll sound like a blabbering idiot" 

"I'm listening" 

"I been a bit of a jack-ass to you" 

"a bit" I mumbled 

"I heard that!" he hit the wall "just say it!" 

"say what?!" 

"not you!" he yelled "can you just open the door" 

"OK?" 

I opened the door 

"I-I'm going to sound like a complete idiot but I can't keep it in... I love you! There I said it I am in love with you. Every minute of every second I said I hate you I loved you. Every time we fight, we argue I love you" 

Tears fell from his face I touched his cheeks he moved my hands away shame on his face 

"Kal I lo" he cut me off 

"I'm not good enough for you I never was I never will be"

"Kal stop I love you I'm not going to lose you because you think you're not good enough for me" 

"Y/N pl" I covered his lips 

He broke down crying he wrapped his arms around my waist 

"I'm so sorry I should have been able to find you somehow I don't know how I couldn't find your heart beat" 

I started crying I got on my knees we hugged each other tight. We kissed I wrapped my arms around his neck


	4. Hard to love (Kal)

Kal and I have a love hate relationship we tend to fight often I secretly love the idiot. I leaned on the railing taking deep breaths. I just found out I'm pregnant with Kal's baby. It was just one amazing night that turned into a unexpected pregnancy. M'gann called me in my ear piece

-"how's my sister doing?"

"I'm..OK"

-"I'm with Conner is something wrong" 

"no nothings wrong"

-"what's wrong sis" Conner said

"I'm ok Conner quit worrying about me" 

-"where on our way"

I huffed saw M'gann and Conner I rolled my eye's walking inside they followed me. I sat on the couch sighing

"the silence is killing me sis what's wrong?"

"nothing Conner I already told you" 

"Y/N" 

"I just I c-can't even say it"

"you're pregnant!" she said shocked

"wait hold on! First of all you've never had sex! Second there's absolutely no way!" Conner said

"go look in the bathroom"

They walked to the bathroom. I know good and well M'gann as a mental link with Conner and their talking about me. Conner sat next to me and put his arm on my shoulder and held my hand 

"when do you plan on telling Kal"

"I don't know"

"when did you and him?.."

"you don't want to know"

I took a deep breath I heard my door knocking I opened shit 

"Pa?! What are you doing here?"

He walked in he turned and folded his arm's I sighed

"who's the father?" he asked sternly

"you don't want to know"

"I actually do"

"Kal" I mumbled

"Kal! What?! Are you serious you are in the largest amount of trouble Missy!"

"I'm 23 years old adult not a damn teenager!"

He shook his head "does Kal even know if he left you to raise your child on your own!"

"first of all he doesn't secondly if he did I can raise my baby on my own! If you don't want to be apart my child's li" he cut me off

"Y/N.. I'm sorry I yelled I'm just worried about you"

"I know"

Week past I laid in bed I heard something in the kitchen. I got up and walked to the kitchen Kal! Eating my donuts! 

"Kal! What the hell?!"

"hey babe was just wanting to talk to you and I got really hungry so I ate your donuts"

"don't give me that shit you know"

"that I'm a asshole or that you're pregnant"

"both actually"

He took a deep breath and sat on the couch

"please sit down"

I rolled my eye's and sat on the chair

"where the hell have you been"

"I had to do a lot of thinking"

"on if you love me or not or our baby"

"on if I could be a good enough husband.. Or father"I looked at him shocked "I have a lot of issues you know I'm insensitive, I have a tendency to pay more attention to the things that I need, I'm not good enough for you. I wanted to leave and let you raise my kid thinking the kid would be better off without a screwed up father.. I didn't want to without asking you first so I'm asking.. I'm begging you. Will you let me help you raise your-our baby? I don't know the first thing about being a dad or husband. Can let me take care of you? I love you Y/N I told you that night and I meant it "

I started crying nodding he kissed me

"I love you too" 

"good because I already bought stuff for the baby!"


	5. (S/M)Winner(Clark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is Supermans girlfriend and is Flash's sister

Barry and I in Central City dealing with a shoot out in front of S.T.A.R. Labs. The men wanting to steal information and selling it. 24 innocent people trapped inside Barry and I rotate taking one person so they wouldn't get suspicious. I saw Clark the crowd cheered. I touched my ear piece

"Hon what are you doing here?"

-"heard your heart beat thought I might could help you"

"gross" Barry mumbled 

"how many times must I tell you that you are over paranoid"

-"once more I'm afraid sweetheart"

"and not to worry about me" 

-"I always will" 

"uh guy's hate to break the chit chat thing but we have a issue you know saving the day" 

"oh right thanks slow poke" 

I ran grabbing more people bringing them to safety with Barry. One last person left 

-"winner gets first pizza box!" 

We ran he grabbed the person beating me I groaned he laughed. The shooter's already getting put in SWAT cars. We stood in the building. The people and cops cheered I elbowed Clark 

"what if we got married" he mumbled I think?! 

"what?!?" 

"n-nothing" 

"Clark!" 

"my lips are sealed besides I already asked Barry's permission so everything should be perfect" 

I looked at him shocked did he? Was he? Is he? I looked at Barry who face planting Clark groaned in frustration 

"I didn't oh no! No! I wanted this to be perfect moment for you and now it's ruined because of my bi-" I kissed him "- g mouth" 

"Clark I love you I don't care about the perfect moment" 

He picked me up bridle style I gently waved to Barry he smiled. Clark flew off he landed by a beautiful sunset all alone together. He looked at me nervous I touched his cheek. He got down on his knee don't cry! Don't cry! He held my hand 

"Y/H/N" I took my mask off "Y/N you have been my friend and girlfriend for a very long time. You saw a part of me that no one ever could see. I kept up walls to protect myself you broke them down showing me a beautiful life. You are my happiness and joy. I will and want to take care of you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... "he grabbed a ring in his pocket "will you marrie me Y/N M/N Allen" 

"yes! Yes! Yes" 

He put the ring on my finger I grabbed his cape and kissed him. Barry may have beat me at running today but I really am the winner


	6. (S)A Real Friend(Conner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can you write a Conner and Reader oneshot, where Reader (who is a Green Lantern) comforts her best friend and helps him to heal from his breakup with M'gann?

Conner's P. O. V 

I leaned on the balcony alone pouring down rain. I didn't care at this point I don't know what I care about anymore. I suddenly didn't feel the rain but I know good and well its still raining I looked up and saw Y/N. Using her ring making a umbrella I fought a smile. She stood next to me and smiled. I walked inside taking my shirt off. I sighed I walked to my room and shut the door.

Your P. O. V

Using my ring I made a apple pie Conner's weakness I heard it thundering. I got the ice-cream out I fixed a bowl for Conner and cut him a slice of pie. I heard the door open. I looked seeing Conner wearing his pajama pants without a shirt man your really hot. I cleared my throat ignoring my thoughts 

"I uh made apple pie if yo-"

He hugged me I was shocked 

"Conner" 

I wrapped my arm's around him

"I'm so sorry Conner"

"I thought I'd mattered enough to her to make her stop and then she tried to make me forget that we fought"

He buried his face in my neck I rubbed his head

"I wish I could say something to make the pain go away or fix what happened or just do something for you"

He hugged me tight "at least I have you for a real friend"

"well I can't read minds but I can tell you need some delicious apple pie and ice-cream. I made you a bowl we can watch movies and eat more than Wally"

He halfway smiled I gave him his bowl I fixed myself one. We sat on the couch watching a movie wall Wolf laid on the floor. We ate the pie I would lean on him but I know he's still hurt, he still misses her. It well take time but he'll be OK and being his best friend again is good enough for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was too short hope you liked it!


	7. (S/M)Our Carriage Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and her husband get caught in blizzard they must go to a cottage for shelter

Clark carried me flying off the plane I saw, it crash and explode. He landed he held on to me close I got down. We were on a mission on the way home when a blizzard appeared freezing the engine. He took his cape off wrapping it around me

"I saw-saw a abandoned house a few miles south-east" I stuttered 

"that's too far you'll freeze to death"

"al-always so-oh dr-dramatic"

He rolled his eye's we made the trek to the cottage. Clark, opened the door I hear the wind we went inside he shut the door

"there's a fireplace I think I can light it"

Clark used his Lazer eye's and lit the fire

"thank the lord fire!" I said relieved 

He chuckled sitting down I sat between his legs he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned on his chest he kissed my shoulder

"think the boy's are worried yet?" he asked 

"I imagine there demanding Bruce to tell them our whereabouts" 

"humph I can't wait to go home eat apple pie with ice-cream" 

"hmm shut up your making me hungry"

"hey we should go out of town for our anniversary" 

"yeah if only we could get away from the League, Metropolis, people getting in danger, the boy's would need somewhere to stay and-" he cut me off 

"Hon, you need to slow down you haven't been still for more than 15 minutes since Jon was born" 

"I'm fine Clark. Remember when Conner and Kal were born? I was perfectly fine" 

"you were on bed rest for 4 month's" 

"I was ok considering I had given birth to two beautiful baby boy's and I might add there father was from another planet" 

"exactly and I'm grateful for you enduring what you did for our boy's. That's why I want us to go on a vacation together" 

"hmm I'll think about it" I said tired 

"that sounds better you should sleep" 

I yawned shaking my head he kissed my head.... I hear a plane I opened my eye's 

"humph morning sleepy head" 

"morning who's here?" 

"Mrs. Kent our carriage awaits let's go home"

I smiled he offered his hand I held it we went on the plane. I saw Bruce and Diana in the front. Clark wrapped his arms around me I took one last look at the cottage


	8. (S)Two Surprises(Kal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can you write a Kal x Reader oneshot, where he finds his sleeping girlfriend, Reader (Barry's and Iris's daughter), wearing his t-shirt because she missed him?

Kal packed his bags for a mission with Conner, Bart and Zatanna. Kal grabbed his bag's 

"you're so going to miss me" 

"hmm not a chance" 

I chuckled and kissed him he left I sighed trying not to cry. Day's past I keep throwing up I feel so sick. Month later I went to the doctor's office and they confirmed that I am 2 month's pregnant. I went home I sat in the living room I took a deep breath. I tried calling my boyfriend and the team nothing. I talked to Dick and apparently I can't. If I speak to Kal I could give up his location and ruin the mission. 3 month's now since he's been gone I'm 4 month's pregnant with twins. You better get home soon, Kal! Everyone knows well that is expect Kal, Conner, Artemis, Bart and Zatanna. I really need Kal right now. I sat in my room with my laptop looking for cribs, baby clothes and maternity clothes. I saw a call from Ma aka Lois I clicked seeing her and Jonathan 

-"hey, sweetie how are you holding up?" 

"just fine my morning sicknesses is better I'm just ready for Kal to get home" 

-"he'll be home soon I'm certain. Oh! Do you know the gender's of my grandchildren" 

"I have the envelope but I want to wait for Kal to get home" 

-"I understand is there anything we can do to help you?" 

-"I can bring cookies!" Jonathan said 

"that's sweet of y'all-" I yawned "-but I'm just fine" 

-"you are one tired pregnant lady Jonathan and I will come by tomorrow" 

"k I'll see you two tomorrow" 

I shut the laptop I sighed wishing Kal was home. 5 month's since Kal's been gone I went to take a shower. I feel my baby's kick. I got out I looked in Kal's dresser and put on his shirt because I miss him too much and my shorts 

Kal's P. O. V 

I miss my girlfriend!! Get me the hell out of here!! I finally finshed my report I flew home fast. I listened to her Heartbeat and froze I gasped she's pregnant. Y/N is pregnant! I opened the bedroom door seeing her sound asleep wearing my shirt. I slowly walked to her I gently lifted the shirt above her baby bump. I felt my children kick twins two baby's. I sighed I should've never left. She opened her eye's and started crying. I gently smiled and kissed her face. She hugged me kissing me I chuckled I kissed her neck 

"I'm so sorry, Y/N had I - I should have never ever left you" 

"you're here now that's what's important I have a surprise for you" 

"humph, Babe you being pregnant is a big enough surprise for me not to mention twins" 

"just open your drawer" 

I opened my drawer finding a envelope I sat back down 

"what's this?" I asked 

"that my dear is a letter telling us the gender of our baby's" 

I quickly opened I read and gasped again I laughed trying not to cry 

"well?" she asked already crying 

"we're having a boy and a girl"


	9. Hard not to(Clark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can you write a cute teen Clark x shy mutant! Reader oneshot from the Reader's POV, where Reader finds herself in the DC universe and she meets a teenaged Clark in a beautiful meadow near his home?
> 
> (Reader is an Omega mutant with powers and abilities very similar to Vanya Hargreeves's (from Netflix's "Umbrella Academy"), except Reader is able to control her powers much better.)

I walked to the meadow I started singing my favorite song. I sat by the water I climbed up the tree I sat on the tree branch. I feel at peace here the gentle breeze, the beautiful flowers, the small animals and beautiful veiw. I saw a guy who was close to my age I've seen him a few times before. He walked closer to me with his dog. I moved the branches in front of me. The dog barked at me I calmed him down. The man knelt down petting the dog

"I know you're there don't worry I won't bite" he said

I slowly moved the branches from me seeing him. He smiled I blushed turning away

"I'm, Clark what's your name?"

"Y/N"

"hmm Y/N pretty name.. I heard you singing it sounded beautiful"

I face planted smiling at how embarrassing this is

"don't worry I like listening to you sing"

"thank you" I mumbled

"you're quite welcome. Want to come down I'd like to get to know my neighbor"

I took a deep breath I got down the dog sniffed my hand and licked it. Clark, stepped back walking backwards. He put his hands on his neck he tripped back. I caught him using my power's. He fixed his glasses that were crooked 

"ah thanks so tell me about yourself"

I shrugged my shoulders "nothing to tell"

"a girl with power's and the voice of an angel there's gotta be more" 

I blushed he smiled staring at me 

"stop staring at me" I said

"hard not to"

I looked at him irritated he smiled I sighed smiling

"ha! Made you smile!"

I blew the water on him I laughed he smirked

"Clark! Supper's ready, son!" his mother yelled 

"meet you here tomorrow morning" he asked 

"I'll be here"

"great! I'll bring apple pie and we can spend time together" 

I blushed he smirked and left with his dog. I shook my head smiling


	10. (S/M)Long day(Clark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can you write a gentle-hearted Reader x Clark Kent oneshot from the Reader's POV, where (because of a necklace that Reader had received on her birthday) she permanently winds up in Superman's world as Lois Lane's twin sister with hot pink hair highlights and Anodite-like abilities?
> 
> (Reader has the same powers as the Anodites, except for the "Body Creation" ability. And Clark isn't dating Lois Lane.)

The League, Clark and I fighting Injustice League. Bane, ran to me I teleported behind him. He turned about to smash me. I used my power's throwing him into a cage. We continued fighting them off. Clark, stood behind me 

"need any help, dear?" 

I punched, Penguin he fell back

"think I'm good thanks though" 

I saw, Lex Luther I hear Clark groan 

"just great" Clark said irritated 

"good luck Hon" 

"when we get home I'm making apple pie" 

He kissed me and flew off I fought Deathshot. He shot his gun's at, me I disintegrated the bullets and his weapons. He tried to punch me I teleported behind him. I used my power's pushing him into a SWAT vehicle. I saw, Clark fighting Killer Croc. I shot a bolt at Croc he fell back. He stood grabbing a car Clark punched him. He grabbed Clark's leg and threw Clark he flew back and stopped himself. I shot bolts at Croc he kept stepping back he fell unconscious. Moments later we finally defeated Injustice League. I teleported us home knowing my son's are worried sick. Both Clark and I beaten up we went inside to a quiet house. I read a note left by my sister 

-took my super nephew's out for ice-cream and to my house for sleepover. Enjoy the quiet house with Clark 

"just us tonight uh" 

"yeah looks that way" 

I smiled Clark wrapped his arm's around me burying his face in my neck. I took a deep breath touching his neck 

"how about a nice shower, some apple pie and a movie" 

"hmm you read my mind" he mumbled

Moments later Clark and I sat on the couch watching a movie wall eating apple pie and ice-cream. I kissed him he wrapped his arm around me


	11. (S) In A Heartbeat(Kal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's been so long since I have posted anything!

Kal's P. O. V 

At the Cave after a, long mission Y/N at home waiting for me. I listened to her heartbeat hearing two. I completely froze an-another heartbeat! 

"Kal! Kal, what's wrong" Conner asked 

I sat on the couch taking a deep breath. Y/N, is pregnant I'm gonna be a dad. 

"Kal, are you OK?" 

"yeah, Conner everything's fine" I chuckled "everything's great actually" 

"what is it" 

"listen to Y/N's heartbeat" 

I smiled Conner started laughing shaking his head 

"congratulations, Kal that's great" 

"yeah it is" 

I looked up everything on pregnancy I couldn't shake the feeling of losing both of them. I told Dick to not let Y/N go on any missions. Day's later Y/N and I have been arguing a lot. I may be being over protective but I can't risk losing her or my baby. I still haven't told her I just don't know how. I flew, home I hear my intercom, Y/N. I answered 

-"the hell were you thinking! You just told Dick I can't go on a mission your unbelievable! It's just because of a little cold" 

"hey I'm just protecting you! That's my job your not going"

-"I know you're only trying to protect me Kal but this is getting out of hand. I'm fine I'll see you in a few minutes I'll be sure to kiss you bye" 

"Y/N!" 

Your P. O. V 

I put on my uniform after a, argument with, Kal. He slammed the door open making me flinch 

"I told you you were not going on that mission!" Kal yelled at me 

"I'm sick and tired of this, Kal" I said fighting tears 

"tired of what?"

"of fighting you're stressed you won't tell me why, you're yelling. I just - I need a break from all this arguing, it's exhausting" 

"I'm sorry I know I've been a jackass..but you're still not going on that mission!" 

"you're unbelievable! What the hell is wrong with you?! I can do whatever the hell I want!" 

"not when you're carrying my baby!" 

"w-what did you just say? B-baby I'm pregnant" 

Kal, sighed deeply and nodded I covered my face. He was worried about me it all makes since he pinched his nose 

"I'm so sorry I lost my temper I just freaked out" 

I walked to him and kissed him we wrapped our arm's around each other. He kissed my neck he carried me to the bed. He laid me down sitting by me. He gently lifted my shirt below my chest. He kissed my abdomen 

"why didn't you just tell me, Kal" I sat up "you know you can be honest with me" 

I touched his cheek knowing something is bothering him deeply

"I know I'm just scared ok I know that you are incredibly strong, but dammit, Y/N. You know I can't live on without you a-and.. " his voice breaking "I c-can't lose you or the b-baby ok" 

"Kal, nothing is going to happen to me or the baby I promise" 

He kissed me and laid on me above my chest I kissed his head. A week until my due date we already announced the pregnancy, and bought baby stuff for our son. I stood in the nursery I sat in the rocking chair, because he keeps kicking and I'm desperate for a nap. I feel a contraction I whinced breathing out. I placed my hands on my belly. Minutes later I feel another one oww! That was close! Kal, ran in by my side 

"is it another contraction! Are you in labor?" 

"babe relax I'm fine they were 6 minutes apart" 

He carried me bridle style 

"I can walk to my own bed, Super" 

"does it look like I'm going to put you down" 

I rolled my eye's he's so protective he laid me on the bed. He grabbed a band putting it on my wrist that times my contractions. He rubbed my back I hummed feeling slightly better. I hear beeping Kal looked at his watch 

"is feeling better or worse" 

"same" I said 

I feel another I took a deep breath Kal sighed. Hour past Kal holding my bag, the same painful contraction every five minutes lasting one minute 

"alright I'm sick of seeing you torture yourself were going to the Med-bay now" 

"I'm f-fine" 

He raised his eyebrow I sighed knowing he's right oww!! I whinced Kal carried me. I moaned in pain Kal flew to the Med-bay. He laud me on the stretcher just has I feel my water break. Kal, ran changing me into a hospital gown. I laid down breathing heavy I screamed in pain. He ran out I feel another sharp pain 

"K-KAL!!"

He ran in with M'gann and Conner

"where the hell where you!" 

"I'm sorry had to get back up" 

"you be-ahhhh!" 

Moment's with one last push I saw my son. M'gann, gave him to me he stopped crying. I kept crying seeing my beautiful son 

"hello sweetheart I'm your mommy"

"oh, look at him he's perfect you did amazing, Y/N" Kal said 

"I told you we would be OK" 

I kissed him M'gann cleaned the baby we moved to a clean bed. I held my son Kal right behind me with his arm's around mine.

"they are so sweet" M'gann said 

"I want one" Conner said

She blushed I laughed I leaned on Kal looking at our son


	12. (S/M)Our Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Clark have 3 son's and a daughter who will be coming into the world, sooner than they thought

Clark, our son's and I live on our ranch with a barn and a large three story house. With a porch connected. I sat in the middle of the porch swing. With my hands cradling my baby bump. 2 weeks until I'm due to bring my daughter into the world. My husband and son's out on patrol. I see them flying in the distance I smiled. They stood on the porch Kal's arm around Jonathan's neck. Clark, watched him before thing's for out of hand. 

"stop it, Kal! Get off of me!"Jonathan said pushing him off 

Kal ruffled his hair "Aww little Jon is mad because we know he as a adorable crush on, Lian" 

Jonathan folded his arm's mad Conner ruffled Jon's hair 

"Kal, leave the poor kid alone he's turning red" Conner said smiling 

"I'm going to shoot you two with my heat vision and I'm not kidding this time!" Jonathan said as his eye's turned red 

"boy's enough!" Clark scolded "go clean up before dinner" 

Conner chucked "OK pa" he looked at me and gently smiled "hey, ma how you feelin' " Conner asked I nod smiling, letting him know I'm good 

Kal put Jonathan in a headlock and gave him a nuggy "hey ma" Kal said 

"hey ma, can I kill them" Jon said mad 

I took a deep breath " hey boy's, Kal let go of your brother" Kal let go of Jonathan as he hit him "and Jon I'm afraid not I love you all, and I just don't think I could lose any of my precious son's"

Clark, walked to me and kissed me "you boy's better leave now before your ma and I - " Conner cut him off hitting his hands together hard, to get their attention 

"OK come on guy's before ma and pa start making thing's unbearably gross" our son's super-speed inside I laughed

"that worked" I said Clark and I smiled I sigh feeling relaxed 

"how are you feeling?" he asked placing his hands on my bump 

"hmm better now that you're home" 

I feel a contraction I slightly gasp feeling the sudden pain "Y/N? Contraction?" Clark held my hand's. The boy's ran out to my side all concerning looks. I squint my eye's tightening my grip on Clark's hands and nod to Clark's question feeling the pain

"ma, are you ok?" Conner asked 

I breath through the contraction. I let go of Clark's hands and touched his face. He held my hand and his face full of concern 

Taking a deep breath "I'm ok" 

"are you sure ma?" Jonathan said 

"do you need us to get you the bag's? " Conner asked 

"and I can call, Diana" Kal said 

I smiled knowing how in a matter of seconds from arguing and fighting with each other, they can turn to concern. I speak rubbing Clark's cheek "no, I'm ok I promise D/N isn't coming right now. Believe me I'm certain that I am not in labor. Now let's go inside and eat supper" 

Clark held my hands I gripped his hands standing. I smiled feeling slightly out of breath. 

"can we, eat in the living room?!" Jonathan asked with a hopeful tone

"I guess that would be fine" Clark said as he held my hand helping me walk inside 

That night Clark and I in bed he wore his pants and glasses reading. I laid on my side laying on his chest, Clark had his arm around me. I really need to pee!

"I need to go to the bathroom" 

I sat up Clark shut his book. I sat at the end of the bed to get up, this used to be so esay. Though being pregnant with Kal and Conner was near unbearable. Though all my son's are completely worth every scream and pain. Clark, by my side holding my hand's 

"Clark, I am not crippled I am just going to the bathroom" 

He sighed deeply I kiss him and get up I walked to the bathroom. I opened the door I walked to the toilet only to hear a pop then water rush down my legs. Before I could yell for Clark he stood by my side, probably having heard my water break 

"baby time" he mumbled I gasp in pain feeling a contraction. Clark placed his hand on my shoulder and other on my hand "breath, Y/N I'm right here" I breath through the contraction, that lasted 5 minutes. He carried me 

"Clark, I'm fine" 

"don't even try, honey" 

He carried bridle style to the bed and sat me on the bed. He ran grabbing my bags. I yell in pain another damn contraction. Yet again my son's super-speed into the room 

"ma?! Are you ok?" Jonathan asked 

"you're in labor!" Conner said 

"Y-yeah I kn-now" I stutter feeling the contraction finally stop 

"do you need me to do anything?!" Kal asked with worry in his voice 

Clark, carried the bags he carefully picked me up. I took a deep breath cradling my baby bump 

"Conner you're in charge we'll be at the watchtower if you need us" Clark said

Kal's P. O. V 

I folded my arm's "why are you always the one in charge" 

"because I'm 3 minutes and 5 year's older and more responsible than both of you" Jonathan and I glared at him "well since I'm in charge we can have, grandma's apple pie she sent" 

Your P. O. V 

Sitting on the stretcher leaning against Clark at the watchtower. Only wearing a hospital gown Clark hands holding mine. Diana, at the end of the bed sweat and tears running down my face. I've done this 3 times before I can do it again. 

"you are ready to push only when you're body tells you" 

I nodded feeling the next contraction I pushed. I yelled and screamed in pain. I hear crys I looked seeing my daughter. I covered my face crying Diana gave her to me. I sobbed holding her. Clark, crying we both laughed. 

"oh, look at her Y/N she's perfect" 

"she's our beautiful daughter" 

Moment's later still at the watchtower myself, and my daughter cleaned. With the bed leaned slightly upward. I laid on the bed with Clark. D/N, asleep in her crib. I hear knocking I took a deep breath exhausted. Clark sat up 

"come in" Clark said 

The door opened I saw my son's all being as quiet as they can. 

"hey boy's" I said 

"hey mama" Jon said hugging me 

Conner and Kal hugged me I kissed all their head's 

"you feeling ok?" Conner asked 

I nodded "go meet your sister she's anxious to meet her brother's" 

Clark walked to the crib "come here boy's she's in the crib"

Clark's P. O. V 

The boy's walked and I looked at D/N in her crib. 

"she's so small" Jon said 

"she'll grow" I said taking a deep breath, slightly disappointing. Knowing they grow so fast in the blink of an eye 

"hey, D/N it's me Jon your big brother these two big idiots are your brother's to" Conner and Kal flicked Jonathan's head, D/N woke up 

"hmm ma's eye's she's so beautiful" Conner said 

"she's going to be so much fun" Kal said 

I feel so happy and joyful four beautiful kid's that I love more than anything. I walked to my wife I sat on the bed and kissed her


	13. (S) Loving arm's Of A Family

With my arm around Conner and Kal's shoulders. They helped me walk to the porch. They saved me from Lex Luthor. He used kryptonite to torture me, after I discovered he planned to destroy the Justice League. Lex, set the building to self destruct. Leaving me hooked to a machine. My older brother's found me under the fallen building. I saw Mom walk into the porch, she gasped. She ran to us crying she hesitated to touch my face. I halfway smiled crying. 

"oh, no, no. Oh my sweet baby girl oh, h-honey. What the hell happened to you?!" she touched my hair the only place she could insure I was not hurting "oh, boy's take her bedroom and I'll call Clark"

As we made our way inside Kal and Conner help me sit on the bed. Mom, used a damped cloth wiping the dirt off my face. I whince she stopped 

"I'm so sorry baby it'll be over soon I promise" she continued to clean the dirt on me "boy's go call your dad and tell him to come home"

They walked out Mom left she came back in holding scissors and shut the door locking it. She sat on the bed she sat behind me. I started shaking feeling scared 

"honey, try and stop shaking you're safe, I'm here"

I nod and stop making my teeth rattle 

Lois's P. O. V

I control my emotions wanting to sob and hold my daughter. I started at the bottom cutting up her shirt. I feel my eye's swell seeing her wounds the blood dried. This is horrible! Who could be so cruel to her, to anyone. I took her shirt off and bra. I gave her a blanket in case anyone barges in. I kiss her face

"I'll be right back with some bandages, ok?"

She nods I walk and shut the door behind me. With my hand on the doorknob, I started shaking and grabbed my hair crying. I lean my head up. Oh my sweet baby girl! She's never leaving the house again! She's going to stay with us forever. She has to make it through this. I don't want her to lose her happiness. I will never forgive myself! What if something happens to her? I feel my knees buckling 

"Mom" Kal mumbled 

"are you ok?" Conner asked 

I broke down sobbing I hugged my son's.

Your P. O. V

.... I feel myself dressed in my t-shirt and pants. I remember Lex torturing me and coming home. I remember getting dressed and Mom bandaging my wounds. I open my eye's seeing Dad stand by my window with his arm's folded

"D-Dad"

He unfolded his arm's in relief to hear my voice, he looked at me "I'm here, sweetheart" he sat on the bed his eye's swelling

"did you... Is, L-lex"

Dad, grunted "you don't have to worry about that anymore, I promise"

"you kill him?" I say slightly worried he crossed that line for me 

He took a deep breath "unfortunately no I didn't, Bruce found proof to put him away for a long, long time"

"tell uncle Batsy I sa-h-iad thanks"

"you're welcome" hearing my, godfather Bruce

I turn my head seeing him wearing his suit and tie. He slowly walked in I try to sit up Dad stopped me

"best not fight your dad off, kid Kryptonian's I've found to be extremely hard-headed" Bruce said smiling

"say's captain control freak" Dad said

"I need to head out, be sure to rest up kid"

"sir, yes sir" I say feeling my tiredness take hold

"I'll be right back, honey" Dad mumbled 

Dad followed Bruce out probably thanking him for what he did. That following morning laying propped up against my pillows. Jonathan and our family dog Krypto sat in my room with me. Jonathan, went on and on about mission's he went on 

"Jon, time for chores!" Mom yelled

"OK, Ma! I'll be back later sissy" he gently kissed my head 

I chuckle slightly hurting myself and nod. He super-speeded out, I looked by my door seeing my grandma Martha. With a sad smile she began to cry. She slowly walked to me and held my hand. 

"oh, my sweet little girl who would do such a thing" she sniffed and rubbed her nose "I brought you your favorite dessert" 

I smiled "thanks, grandma" 

"anything for my precious granddaughter" 

That night my older brother's Kal and Conner stood by the door. I gently smiled 

"how you feelin' baby sister" Conner asked

"I've had my better day's"

Kal chuckled "you can say that again, you need anything?"

"S-some company wouldn't hurt"

They walked in Conner sat on the right side of my bed and Kal on the other. Both of them looking as if this is their fault.

"humph, you guys remember when we destroyed the barn playing tag" Kal said

"Dad, made us fix the barn or no patrol for life" Conner said 

"are you kidding we're lucky Mom didn't want to tear our suits up and swear to no end" 

We laughed I hurt myself and placed my hands on my neck "oh, don't make me laugh"

It got quiet for a moment "you two kn-now this wasn't you're fault"

Kal took a deep breath Conner just looked at me. I took a deep breath, wishing they wouldn't blame themselves for my injuries. 

"I never did sa-hay thanks for saving me" I say hoping they know how much I appreciate them 

Kal took a deep breath and looked at the floor as did Conner. 

Kal, sighed "no thanks needed sis" 

Conner touched his neck with his palm "we should have gotten to you sooner"

"you two are idiots for thinking this is your fault"

They looked at me I sat up whincing they tried to stop me. I shoved them off hugging their neck's. They reluctantly wrapped their arms around me. I started crying knowing that I could have died and they saved me

"you both saved my life if you h-hadn't been there I wouldn't be here" I hugged them tighter "Ok, get that through your thick ass heads. I am forever grateful for both of you. Your both my big brother's and you've always been thier for me, and I love you both, got it?"

"yeah, little sis we get it" Kal said

"we do, baby sis we do" Conner said


	14. (S) Holding On To Your Heartbeat(Kal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know it's not specified what happened to Y/N but she's in a coma

Kal's P. O. V

With my hands clasped I sat on the chair in front of me a hospital bed. The person lying in the Med-bay stretcher at the cave, is my wife, Y/N fallen into a coma. Her abdomen wrapped from cracked ribs, hooked up to a small breathing tube, and heart monitor. I focus on her heartbeat. My only hope. She looks lifeless no smiles, no laughter, no tears, nothing. I feel my hands shaking anger, remorse, worry and fear consume me. I hear footsteps, Clark aka Pa or sometimes Dad. I took a deep breath wishing I didn't look so miserable in front of him. I was a wild teen so dad and I have our fair share of fights. I have to be strong and yet all I feel is weakness and guilt 

"hey, Pa" 

He walked to me and folded his arm's "son, how you holdin' up?" 

"I'm fine, how's uh, how's my daughter" 

D/N, my beautiful daughter the one who brought my wife and I together. I remember the day I heard her heartbeat inside my wife. I remember Y/N showing incredible strength giving birth to her. I remember holding D/N for the first time, her beautiful eye's that remind me of her mom, her hair that looks like mine. I don't want D/N in here seeing her mom like this. To have to answer her questions 'is mommy ok? When will she wake up? Is she going to wake up?'. Questions I don't know how to answer and I should know. I feel like a failure of a father. For not being able to look in my daughter's eye's and tell her that I don't know. Y/N, always reassures me of my doubts and worries. She always helps me with my temper and calms be down with her calming tone. I can't lose her and I can't raise my daughter on my own. I need her, D/N needs her. 

"D/N's, good she's with, Lois and Jonathan"

Good ma and my brother will keep her happy and distracted. Pa put his hand on my shoulder. I halfway smiled trying to be strong. 

Clark's P. O. V 

I walked to the lounge seeing my wife Lois, my son Jonathan and my granddaughter D/N. Lois, walked to me she touched my shoulders. I touched her hands. We walked to the back not wanting the kid's to hear. I hear footsteps, Conner. Good everyone here 

"sorry I'm late I came as soon as I could" 

Lois hugged him he looked at me 

"how's Kal holding up?" he asked worried 

I took a deep breath "he seems to be holding up fine" 

"that's a relief" Lois said 

"that's what's worrying me" knowing Kal is one to close his feelings and not tell us anything

Kal's P. O. V 

Ten miserable, painstaking day's later I stayed in the exact same place. With my hands still clasped and focusing on her heartbeat. I hear footsteps, Conner. I sniffed from crying off and on throughout the night. I would close my eye's and be in bed with my wife. I'd open them seeing her laying on the bed. This is breaking me on the inside 

"what is it, Conner?" 

"Kal, go see your daughter. She is worried about you and you don't look to good" 

"I cant leave her side, Conner you know that" 

"don't let D/N be worried about both her parent's Kal" 

I grabbed the back of my hair with frustration hating myself for not being able to fix this. I shook my head fighting my tears. He's right why the hell, is my brother and my wife always right. 

"f-fine, fine" 

I took a deep breath keeping my tears away. Putting my hands in my pocket and walking to the lounge. I saw D/N eating lunch I look in her eye's and see, Y/N. Fuck this is so hard. I feel my family's eye's on me I walked to, D/N. My beautiful, sweet girl. Bending my knees, behind her and clasped my hand's. She gasped, likely recognizing my heart beat. 

"daddy!!" 

She super-flew into my arm's hugging my neck. I wrapped my arm's around her small body. I stood damn I've missed my little girl 

"hey, angel" 

I started stuttering holding back my sob, as my tears fell. She touched my cheeks, damn she's so much like her mom. 

" 'on't cry daddy, p-w-ease 'on't " she kissed my cheek, I have to stay strong for her. 

She buried her face in my neck I place my palm on her head and my other around her. For a moment since Y/N slept into the coma, I feel like I can breathe. Knowing that at the very least our daughter's safe. That night in the Med-bay room. My daughter sound asleep, I laid her on the couch. I turn hearing mumbling. I super-speed to my wife. She opened her eye's smiling I touched her face, she placed her hand on mine 

"Y/N! Oh, baby!" I sobbed and took a deep breath in relief crying "Thank, God! Oh, honey! Please don't let this be another dream" 

"shhh I'm here, Kal. I'm here honey"she says with effort 

I kiss her still crying, with my hand's on her cheek and her's on mine 

"be right back" I ran to the door opening it "Y/N, IS AWAKE!" 

D/N, gasped "mommy!" she flew into Y/N's arm's 

"D/N" she muttered 

I look at her she smiles at me, crying and laughing. Just like that my fears fade away. As she as she laughs, smiles and tears fall. As I start neither of us can stop. I gently wrapped my arm's around both my girls. Not a single dry face.


	15. (S)Think Of Our Daughter(Kal)

28 week's pregnant stuck in the Bio-Ship. Because the team thinks it's too dangerous for me to go help my husband Kal. He, was taken by the criminal organization, The Light. For 3 month's he went missing. They brainwashed his mind now he's causing destruction. I know my husband is in there deep down. I sat on the chair listening to my baby's Heartbeat to calm myself down. M'gann, could not get into his mind and stop him. I feel my eye's swell feeling useless. I should be out there trying to save him. I placed my hand on my bump gently rubbing it. I feel my sister-in-law M'gann place her hand on my shoulder. I placed my other hand on hers, with my other still on my bump. 

I gasped "this is killing me, M'gann" I mumbled, I feel my tears falling "I-I don't think I can handle staying in here. He needs me" I started crying, covering my face 

She smiled at with concern holding my hand and knelt down looking at me "hey don't worry he'll get out of this, Y/N. He's going to come home and you two are going to raise, D/N and live happily ever after" 

I sighed smiling as my tears continue to fall. I hear them ask for M'gann on the mental link. She left. I can't do this anymore! I super-speed outside everyone yelling at me. I ignored them I see Kal holding Conner in a headlock. My husband's eye's a deep red he looked at me 

"Kal!" he stopped letting go of Conner. He super-speed to me standing in front of me. His eye's red glaring at me. I feel my eye's swell. He moved to punch me but stopped when I didn't move "fight it, Kal. Fight them off of your mind. Don't let them control you. I know you're still in there. You're not evil, Kal. You can do this! Think of our daughter fight for her" I started crying "for us" I gasped please come back, Kal 

He stepped back and yelled with his head upward, as if in pain. I look at him in worry, covering my face. He looked at me and started hyperventilating 

"Kal, are you ok? Honey? 

His eye's turned normal his breath steady. He looked at me and then his surroundings. He looked at Conner his shirt torn, bruises and a busted lip. The team injured. He's back my husband is back! I gasp in relief, then to fear as I see his face sadden, and turn to remorse. 

"no, no, no" he mumbled with fear in his voice "what have I done" 

"Kal, honey it's OK you're safe this wasn't your fault" I started crying I touched his face with both my hands 

He shook his head and stepped back away from me. He looked at his hands in fear and gasped 

"Kal honey this wasn't your fault, everything is going to be OK" 

I stepped to hug him he stepped farther away. 

He shook his head "don't touch me. I-I don't want to hurt you" 

"Kal, you are not going to hurt me" 

With sorrow on his face he looked at me then at my bump and super-speeded away I started sobbing. That night I laid in my empty bed. I continue to let my tears fall. I would go looking for Kal but I don't know where he is. He has to come back he can't leave me. I grabbed Kal's pillow holding it tightly and shutting my eye's. 

"Babe, can I have my pillow, please?" 

I jolted my eye's open and sat up seeing, Kal! I quickly let go of his pillow. I got off the bed and wrapped my arm's around his neck sobbing. He didn't wrap his arm's around me. I let go of him and touched his cheeks. 

"Kal, please don't think that you could possibly hurt me or the baby. There not in control, you didn't hurt me" 

He broke down crying leaning away from my touch. He wouldn't look at me "but I could've hurt Y-you!" he looked at my bump "If I had hurt the b-b-baby- I" 

"Kal, stop please" I begged 

"what I did to the team" he grabbed his hair "what I did to my brother it's-it's unforgivable" 

I wrapped my arm's around him to comfort my husband "those bastards that took you away. They were the one's who hurt you, Conner and hurt the team. It wasn't your fault, Kal. It wasn't you. I love you and no one blames you for what happened"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Y/N" he cried finally wrapping his arm's around me "you need to lay down and rest you've had a stressful day" 

"Kal" I mumbled not wanting to end this moment 

Kal, positioned me on the bed to lay. I laid on the bed Kal got in with me. He moved close to me laying his head on my shoulder. He laid his hand on my bump gently rubbing it. I kissed his head putting my hand on his back . He kissed me tears falling from both of our face's. He stuttered laying his head on my neck. I rubbed his back as we faded to sleep, in each other's arm's


	16. (S/M)Death Of Superman 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all expect Reader is Bruce's sister

After Clark saved me and killed Doomsday. I ran to his side I put my arm underneath his neck. His suit torn, bleeding. We have to get him medical attention! He can't leave me 

"stay with me, stay.. Don't you dare leave me" 

"that thing..is he? .." 

"yes, you did it you saved everyone, my love" 

"good it's all I ever wanted.." he touched my abdomen it was the look in his eye's my heart dropped. No! You can not leave me! I can't be pregnant "Tell" he inhaled "kid's I love them" he exhaled touching my face I touched his hand "I love you" tears fell from his face "what a lucky man I was.." 

"rest you need your strength" I feel my eye's swell he dropped his hand "no! No! No! Don't you dare leave me!!" 

I couldn't feel his pulse nor could I hear him breath. I shut my eye's holding his body closely, has my tears fell. I sobbed holding his body. I looked seeing my children Kal, breathing heavy as his tears fell and clinching his fist, Conner grabbed his hair shocked his tears falling, Jonathan sobbing holding onto Conner. I stood in my old home Wayne Manor wearing my black dress. Underneath my dress wearing bandaging around my arm's. All my children, Bruce's children and some of the League along with the team. As we all stood in the large living room. Picture frames of Clark and the kid's. Our wedding photos and of us throughout our loving marriage. 20 amazing year's. Now I only see him in my dreams, pictures, memories and in my son's. I see M'gann standing by Conner's side and Cassie comforting Kal. I am grateful my two oldest have loving relationships. I see my brother wearing his suit and tie, beneath bandages. He looks at me and I see a eight year old boy telling me that at least he didn't lose me. He glances to the table of food placed out. I shook my head gently unable to even think about eating. I hear, Selina talking as Bruce turns his head away from me. I leave unable to stand another moment in there. I walk down the hall to my old bedroom. I shut the door seeing my room exactly how I left it so many year's ago that feels like only yesterday. I see my Queen size bed, two nightstands and another door leading to my bathroom. On the end of my bed a bedroom bench. On my nightstand a picture frame. The picture of Clark and I. I sat on my bed wrapping my arm's around myself crying. I rubbed my arm's wishing Clark would. I started sobbing, I cover my mouth so my children wouldn't hear me. I feel the need to vomit I try to hold it back but can't. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. As I stop I grab a cloth to wipe my face smelling disgusting. I feel my abdomen in pain and breast hurt. I sat on the floor crying I remember Clark feeling my abdomen knowing I'm pregnant. I remember the day he told me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I hear a knock on the door. I stutter holding my tears back. I do not want anyone to see me right now. I waited assuming whomever was knocking left. I stood walking to my bed. I laid down putting a cover on me. I feel so broken but I have to stay strong for my kid's and my unborn baby. 

"Y/N" 

I sat up taking a deep breath, Bruce? "B-Bruce?" my voice breaking I took a deep breath 

He opened the door I dry my tears "what is it?" 

He sighed deeply "I wanted to make sure you were alright?" he held a plate of food and a glass of water 

I look away from him feeling my eye's swell. With my arm's still around myself. He put the plate and glass on my nightstand. He walked sitting on my bedroom bench. I drank some water knowing I have to take care of myself.

"you're not going to eat?" he says bluntly 

"I just threw up my dinner from last night incase you didn't notice the horrible smell, no thank you" I say bitterly 

"how far along are you?" he says slightly different tone with more concern, of course he knows 

I think for a moment I haven't been intimate with my husband since. Oh right 4 week's ago on the picnic we had. We rarely get to be intimate do to the League and patrol getting in the way 

"4 week's" 

There was a long silence "I don't believe he's dead"

I started crying "well then if Batman believes my husband is not truly gone then perhaps there's still hope"

Bruce, stood he walked sitting next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried. He leaned his head on mine. I wrapped my arm around his. He kissed my head 

"I want you to stay here for a few week's or more. We should run some test at the watchtower" Bruce said his tone blunt as always 

"just shut up, Bruce" 

That evening Jonathan, Kal, Conner and I drove in the truck back to our farm. I need to throw up I hold it back with my hand on my mouth. I gulped pulling the truck over 

"Ma, what's wrong?" I hear 

I opened the car door I run into the grass throwing up. Conner held my hair back. I wipe my face as I finally stop. Conner touched my back and I can't help but remember Clark. I see Jonathan and Kal with worried looks 

"are you ok momma" Jonathan asked worried 

"I'm fine, boy's" I'm not ready to tell them I'm pregnant, not today "just sick is all" I took a deep breath burping "hmm excuse me. I'm ok I promise" trying to reassure my son's I'm ok 

"here go sit down in my seat Ma I'll drive" Conner says calming though I can hear his worry 

I groaned feeling sick "I'm fine, son I'll drive" 

"Ma" he says sternly 

I see the desperation in Conner's eye's, seeing Clark I nod "ok" 

That night I laid in my bed feeling coldest night in my life. I have to stay strong for my children. I want to cry myself to sleep. Though I know my son's could easily hear my crys.


	17. (S/M)Death Of Superman 2/2

That morning I hear the door knocking. I sat up realizing that I slept in. I take a deep breath feeling my morning sickness. I hear the door knocking again 

"come in" 

The door opened I see my two oldest. Kal's hands in his jean pockets and Conner holding his neck 

"do you want us to get you anything, Ma?" Conner ask 

"no" I take a deep breath "no thank you, is Jon- is Jon awake" 

"he's eating breakfast" Kal says bitterly 

"thank you I'll uh get dressed and do laundry and make breakfast for you two" 

"we're fine, Ma we already ate" Conner says 

I nod and got up wearing my pajama pants and t-shirt. I walk to my closet shutt the door and change to my regular clothes with a loose t-shirt. I walked out Conner and Kal looking at me. It was that moment I knew they knew. 

"I was going to tell you I just-" 

Kal moved his hands out of his pockets mad throwing his arm's up "what wait until we started getting worried and made sure that you were OK. A little too late for that, Ma" Kal said with frustration putting his hands back in his pocket 

"Kal not helping" Conner mumbled scolding him Kal scoffed in response 

I took a deep breath "I know I should have told you. I found out yesterday, I'm sorry" 

I feel my hormones get the better of me as my tears fell. Kal super-speeded and hugged me. I broke down crying and hugged my son. I looked at Conner and motion my hand for him to come. Hugging both my son's as they buried their face's in my neck crying. Not a single dry face. Jonathan walked in he started crying he ran hugging my waist gently. I gently rocked side to side 

"my sweet beautiful boy's, I'm so sorry" 

....... 

Conner's P. O. V 

Late in the day I started hyperventilating, Pa! He's alive! I super-speed out the barn seeing my little brother's. We flew in the sky looking at each other. 

"ok something is up if we're all-" Kal froze I turn seeing, Pa! 

His hair grown out wearing a black suit. Jonathan, started crying Pa looks at us looking lost and unsure he knows who we are. I touch his shoulder my beating fast with worry and fear, please remember 

"Pa" nothing "Pa it's us, it's me Conner" I point to my brother's "Kal.. Jonathan.. Your son's" his eye's went wide 

He touched my neck I feel my eye's water "son?" 

I gasp in relief he remembers me! As my tears fell he hugged me. 

"it's good to see you, Dad" 

I hug my Pa crying he's alive! I feel my brother's by me as Pa hugged us. 

"don't ever do something so damn stupid like that again!" Kal cried 

"yeah" Jon sobbed 

As we all sob in dad's arm's feeling relief, and joy 

"it's good to be back with you boy's" his voice breaking "my son's" 

Your P. O. V 

8 month's pregnant I stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. I opened the oven carefully holding the oven mittens. I held the pan using my foot to kick the oven shut. I turn to put the pan on the counter. I screamed, Clark! His hair grown longer, slight beard and wearing a his supersuit only black. I gasped he's alive! He's here! I dropped the pan he ran catching it. I started shaking then crying. He put the pan on the counter and wrapped his strong arm's around my side above my baby bump. I wrapped my right arm around his neck 

I started sobbing my knees buckling "Y-you're alive! You're here I can't believe-" my word's stuck in my throat as Clark carried me "oh, Clark" I cried 

He carried me to our bedroom kicking the door shut. He laid me on the bed. He super-speeded changing into his boxers. He walked to me and kissed my face. I wrapped my arm's around his neck kissing him. We both cried he gently rubbed my bump. He laid his head on my baby bump and holding my hand. I rubbed his cheek crying. 

"I know you have questions-" 

"shhh just enjoy the moment. The boy's-" he cut me off looking at me with tears in his eye's 

"they know" he looks down his tears falling "I'm so sorry Y/N" his voice breaking 

"it's OK, Hon I'm just glad you're home. I M-missed you so much" I sniffed from my uncontrollable tears 

He takes a deep relieving breath and kissed me "I missed you, honey" he feels my bump gently rubbing it 

I feel my baby kicking he gently smiled "our baby girl missed you too" 

Clark smiled as his tears fell "I love you, Y/N" 

"I love you too, Clark" 

I laughed crying of joy and relief. He kissed my bump and laid next to me. He lays his head on me above my chest with his hand rubbing my bump. He kissed me deeply and laid his head down. I rubbed his back. I would ask how he's alive but right now I don't care. I only want to sleep in my husband's arm's and feel loved


	18. (S/M) The Missing tooth

After a thunderstorm from last night I sat on the couch reading. I hear the door open seeing my two oldest son's dirty head to toe the wet mud and dirty water dripping on the floor. I shook my head fighting my laughter. Because they're supposed to be in trouble for getting the house dirty, but sometimes I can't help but just laugh. I put my book down and saw them take their shoe's and socks off. Their socks soaking wet dripping onto the floor 

"I see you two enjoyed yourselves" I chuckled 

"Hey Ma" Kal with a joyful yet nervous tone 

"How's your book? We'll uh take a shower and help you with the house before we go out tonight" Conner says the same tone Clark has when he's afraid of upsetting me

What did they do now? Jonathan ran in delightfully skipping "hey momma!" I saw his right incisor tooth gone 

"Jon, why didn't you tell me you lost your tooth sweetheart?" I say knowing he was waiting for his tooth to fall out so he could get a dollar. 

He gasped touching his face "what?!"

Jon super-speeded away I saw Kal and Conner walk to the bathroom. They are in so much trouble! "Kal El Kent, Conner Clark Kent!" They tence their shoulders knowing I caught them. They turned both their faces looking down. Conner rubbing circles in his palm and Kal folding his arm's. I sigh trying to control my temper and taking a deep breath "what happened and I want the entire truth"

"Kal and I were uh wrestling in the mud and... I accidentally kicked Jon's face" Conner says softly 

"And he might of teared up but he's totally fine" Kal says looking at the floor 

Jonathan ran into my lap getting me wet, muddy and dirty "Ma we have to find my tooth! I really want that dollar! Please help me find it" he says frantically on the verge of tears 

"oh, sweetheart don't worry will figure this out I promise"

He hugged my neck I sigh now needing a shower 

" thanks, Ma"

"you're welcome no go run along and take a shower" 

He ran off I stood up knowing my two oldest were tiptoing away 

"now has for you two" Conner sighed and Kal huffing both turning to face me "you two are going to go outside and find your brother's tooth"

"what?! No!" Kal exclaimed "you cannot do this, Ma!" 

"Come on Ma" Conner groaned "we were going out with M'gann and Cassie" 

"Well then I suggest you two start looking. Next time you should tell me, and don't be wrestling so roughly. It won't be that hard just work together and I'm sure you'll find it" 

"fine" they both said irritated 

After Jonathan took a bath I went to my own bathroom in my bedroom taking a shower. I hear my phone I pop my head out grabbing my phone on top of the toilet, seeing Clark's contact. I smile and answer

"hey handsome"

-"hey gorgeous, how's your quiet time in the shower going" 

"hmm good but..."

-"what?" 

"It's kinda lonely, when are you done?" 

The phone declined I put my phone down as I hear my bathroom door open. I see Clark standing in the shower. I smile damn I missed him 

"Right now" he says smirking 

I wrap my arm's around his neck as Clark wraps his strong arm's around me and kisses my neck. I hold his arm's humming missing my husband. Clark kisses me I deepen the kiss. I hear a knock on the door both Clark and I groan in defeat 

"yes" I say 

"mommy, when's daddy gonna be home? I want to tell him my tooths gone" 

"I'm in here Jon I'll be out in a sec kiddo" Clark says 

"ok daddy!" Jon delightfully says 

Has Jonathan skipped away, Clark kissed me. His arm's around my hip and mine around his neck. I grabbed the shampoo for him and put it in his hair. He leaned onto the shower head taking a relaxing breath 

"finally got his tooth out ah? It'll be nice to not have to hear about that anymore" 

I snorted "actually it was Conner and Kal who got his tooth out believe it or not" 

Clark's face instantly went to concern he looked at me "please tell me they didn't tie his tooth to something heavy and drop it from upstairs" 

I chuckled, knowing the older boy's had suggested doing so, because they were tired of Jonathan always talking about his tooth "no actually our oldest boy's were wrestling and accidentally kicked Jon's face. They didn't tell Jon he lost his tooth and they tried to get by me hoping I wouldn't catch them. So I told them to go find Jon's tooth. Granted I might have been a little hard on them, but I think with their powers it'll be easy"

Clark sighed smiling wrapping his arm's around me "that'll teach them not to try and get by you"

I kiss my husband "no one gets by me" 

He chuckled "I learned that the hard way" 

As Clark and I got out we got dressed in our pajamas. Jonathan sound asleep in his bed. I hear footsteps and see Conner with the most irritated look. His clothes still dirty if not more so 

"We finally found it, can Kal and I go get ready now?" Conner says desperate with a hopeful tone 

"that's fine honey just be back before yours and Kal's curfew" I say 

Conner super-speeded away Clark grabbed my hip and plopped us on the bed. I chuckled and kissed his neck 

"mabye we could send the boy's to my Ma's. So you and I can have some time together" Clark says 

"hmm that's a good idea till the League or Metropolis call for Superman" 

"Don't be so negative, honey" Clark kissed my temple "I was thinking a vacation together somewhere far far away" 

I lean back laying on him "hmm keep talkin' baby"


	19. (S/M)Here We Go Again

I walked outside the backyard a beautiful sunset. I just got done from a long day of work. I see my husband and son's playing in the stand up pool. I walked to them and stood leaning onto the pool

"hey Ma!" Kal says wrestling with Conner 

"hey Mama" Jonathan says and tackles Conner and Kal 

"hey mom" Conner says 

"hey boy's" I sigh Clark swam up to me "hey handsome" he kissed me "having with the boy's?"

"I am want to join us?"

"hmm love to but I need to cook dinner"

"Aww come on, Ma don't be such a stick in the mud" Kal says 

"yeah, Ma come have fun" Conner says 

"the pool is really nice" Jonathan says trying to tempt me 

"sorry kiddos I need to cook dinner"

"I'll get dinner wherever you want come play with us" Clark says smiling and grabbing my shoulders 

"Clark, tomorrow I really need to-" he smirked putting his hands on the edge of the pool. I know that look. I stepped back "Clark" I kept walking backwards laughing, he moved out "no, no, no, no, no"

"get her, Dad!" Conner laughed 

"Clark, no, don't you dare" he picked me up over his shoulder "Clark! Put me down no! Clark! No!" he plopped me in the pool I stood up soaking wet. I grabbed his collar pulling him in with me

I laughed splashing water at him. He kissed me I shake my head as we all laughed. The boy's laughing I grabbed the spray gun

"oh you think that's funny do you"

"get her!" Kal exclaimed

We all had a water gun fight for hour's. As Clark, went to go get supper. All the boy's and I dry in new clothes. I see them on the couch in our large living room. Playing game's I sat in the chair sighing. I hear my phone from the doctor! Oh, right I went this morning when I realized I missed my period. I noticed the boy's not paying attention. I walk outside and answer.

Conner's P. O. V 

"Mom's, so hiding something from us" Kal says irritated

"it's probably nothing, Kal" I say unbelieving my own word's 

"we could make sure she's OK I mean Dad always said to make, sure Mom is OK" 

The suspense is killing me! We all super-speeded to the door and laid our heads against the wall listening. We looked at each other in shock. Unsure what we really heard was true. Surely not, right? I listen to Mom's heartbeat confirming my suspicion 

Your P. O. V 

I hung up I'm pregnant. I laughed crying I'm gonna have another baby! I open the screen door into the kitchen and see my son's acting suspicious. I folded my arm's shaking my head 

"haven't I taught you three it's rude to snoop"

"you did we just wanted to make sure you were OK" Conner says guilty

Kal hit Conner "couldn't have come up with a better excuse, could you?" 

I sigh hopefully they didn't hear the conversation. I hear the door open seeing my husband Clark. He held the bag's for dinner that I've been craving for day's.

"hey Honey, hey Boy's"

We greeted Clark and ate dinner. After we ate I grabbed the empty plates.

"I got it, Ma" Conner says taking the plates

"thanks, love" I say

I grabbed the cups as Kal took them from me.

"got it Ma you can go rest"

"I'm fine, sweetheart" I say softly

Jonathan, super-speeded grabbing the trash

"I'll take the trash out" Jon says and leaves 

Clark and I look at each other both, standing wondering what the boy's are thinking. Did they do something wrong? Then it hit me. I smiled touching my lips, they know 

"Y/N, what is it?"

"look at me closely"

His face lit up he laughed and kissed me. He gently pulled me in a hug. The boy's walked in all grinning faces. 

"does this mean that I have to share my room with the baby" Jonathan said

We all laughed Clark smiled gently rubbing my abdomen.

"you should be getting some rest, Honey" he says smiling.

Here we go again


End file.
